SAME GIRL? Every man for himself!
by 2heylee3
Summary: bella, rosalie, alice, edward,and emmet go on a cruise to Spain where they meet up with rosaliescousin jasper and his friends Mike and jacob.PROBLEM They all like Bella so jasper mike and jacob all want Bella mixed pairings A*ED-R*EM-JASPER*B/JACOB*B/MIk
1. Chapter 1

R.P.O.V.

"mom pleeeease?" I said livid with the fact that she was jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sorry Rose but I'm not letting you run away with your friends and boyfriend", she said for the millionth time.

I turned around to my boyfriend, "Emmet we're through!", and winked at him. Then I turned back to my mom.

"ok mom I'm not running away with my boyfriend, now can me and my friends please go to Spain?." Behind me Emmet stifled a giggle as realization dawned on him. It took him that long to figure that out! Dang! My mom sighed in defeat. Yes!!

"Fine Rosalie you have chance bit if you screw up, when you get back you won't leave this house again until college." I squealed and turned around and jumped into Emmet's arms.

"Hey Emmy wanna get back together!"

"I don't know …" he said faking looking hurt, I slapped him in the back of the head.

OW! Ok fine,sheesh.

Hi I'm Rosalie Hale, I have long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. I have curves in all the right places. me and my friends are super hot-or so we are told- making us the envy of all the girls and the stars of all the boys fantasies.

My boyfriend Emmet has curly brown hair, he's tall, muscular, and absolutely gorgeous. Just how I like em. His sister is my best friend.

Her name is Bella she's absolutely gorgeous. She has long mahogany hair that reaches to the small of her back. She is super thin and has the biggest brown eyes you'll ever see and she can be a little bitchy- but hey we all can.

My other best friend is Alice. She has short black hair and she's short (about 4'3). she loves to shop and is full of energy. She's going out with my brother Edward. she's beautiful to but in her own way.

Edward is my brother-as you already know- he has messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He's not as built as Emmet but he works out; and it definitely pay off.

Oh and earlier when I was talking about Spain. I meant the trip I'm going on with my family and friends meaning Edward, my friends, my cousin, jasper, and his friends. Jasper just moved to Spain from Texas and he's going to meet us at the cruise ship with his two friends and then stay in the same room with them and then when we get to Spain they're going to show us around.

I TOATALLY CAN'T WAIT.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2.

sorry its been practically forever since ive updated but whatev hope you like this chapter,

Bpov

Emmet and Edward carried most of our stuff as we squealed about the fun we were going to have on this trip. We

each carried 3 and we split the rest. we rolled our stuff onto the ship and over to our rooms ours was a huge suite. there

were three huge rooms, with 2 queen sized beds in each. me rosie and alice got the pink and cream-colored room. the

boys got the blue and cream-colored room there was another room that would be for jasper and his friends. once we all

got settled in we got comfortable on the couch and waited for jasper and his friends to arrive.

jpov

"so man do you think they'll be hot", mike asked for the millionth time.

"Dude one of them is my cousin and the other has a boyfriend, and he's on the trip" i said AGAIN.

"well he's got a point if we have to spend the whole summer with this chick we need to know these things", wow jacob

agreed with mike, thats new. we rolled our stuff on to the ship and headed for our room. "here goes nothin", i mumbled

under my breath as i took out the key and unlocked the room. first i glanced around the room, thats when i noticed the

people staring at us with amused expressions. there was some bronze-haired guy with a pixie girl sitting on his lap.

there was a big dark-haired guy with my cousin sitting on his lap but what really caught my attention was the gorgeous

girl sprawled across the couch with her head slightly on the big guys lap. i hoped to god she was the single again. i

looked to my left and right and saw mike and jake had noticed the same thing i had. she just smirked at us as if she

knew exactly what we were thinking, and heck the way our mouthes dropped it couldn't have been to difficult to figure

out. she got up and sauntered her way over to us. she held out her hand to jacob and said "hi im bella you must be

jacob", she tilted her head sideways and smiled jacob just looked at her like he was dumb then finally stuck out his

hand and shook her hand.

"this is jasper and mike", he said introducing us.

"hi mike, hey jasper the big one over there on the couch is my brother the short one is alice,"the one named alice stuck

her tounge out at bella, "and shes with edward"she finished indicating the bronze-haired one. they all laughed at our

expressions. next to me mike was turning red. ha me and jacob were in more control of ourselves we dismissed

ourselves with the lame excuse to put our stuff away. as soon as the door was closed mike started in.

"Dibs!", mike yelled.

"wait no way we should let her choose there is no dibs on girls jacob", exclaimed.

"fine every man for himself", mike huffed.

"aww, mike i guess that leaves you out", i laughed.

" ill prove im a man", he said unbottoning his pants.

"all right man we believe you just keep your pants on", jake laughed. mike complied mumbling prophanities under his

breath.

"so," i started "its agreed she chooses"

"hell," said jake "she may not want any of us".


End file.
